Ungraspable
by unstablesheis
Summary: He pushed her back, he pulled away. He says he hates her, he says he doesn't care. But then he never really stopped loving her and when he finally paused and tried to catch her, she was already unreachable.
1. prologue

_"Let's break up."_

 _He blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice._

 _I saw his clenching hands, his body tensing as he looked at me with wide eyes._

 _"What?"_

 _I bit my lip. I didn't want to do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

 _"Let's break up, Len." I repeated._

 _Don't cry, Miku. Don't you dare cry. Don't let him see you cry. Stop trembling, stop shaking. This is for him, you can't back out now._

 _"Don't joke, Miku. This isn't funny."_

 _He's crying! Len is crying! No please don't be like this, Len. Don't make this harder than it already is. Let go, let go. I'm not worth it Len._

 _"I'm not joking though."_

 _Stay indifferent. No don't cry! He must not see my tears. I turned to leave but he grabs my wrists. Let go, Len. Please._

 _"Why?" Len asks._

 _Why, Len? Don't ask why! I don't want to tell you more lies! I can't tell you exactly why! Just please let go Len!_

 _I tried to run but his grip was firm and hard and he is still crying! Len was never a crybaby. I did this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

 _"Let go, Len."_

 _"No! Not until you tell me why, Miku! What did I do wrong? I love you Miku! You love me right?! You wouldn't just leave me right?!" He choked out._

 _I gave him a cold look. I have to do this, for Len, for everyone around me. Please don't hate me for this Len._

 _"Love you?! Pfft! I don't love you, Len. Never have, never will. How pathetic can you be? It was all a game and you fell right into it. So let me go, geez! You're so clingy."_

 _Oh God. I'm so sorry, Len._

 _His grip slackens. I'm sorry! No don't give me that look, Len! He looks so heart broken, oh God, I'm sorry. I want to stay, I want to take back what I said but I can't. I can't risk it, I can't Len. This is for your own good. So I turned away and ran._

 _I'm sorry, Len._


	2. chapter i

"A girl came crying to me yet again."

Len pressed the volume up to drown out Rin's voice with the blaring music. His eyes remained glued to the screen as the game intensified. Frustrated, Rin walked up to him and blocked his view.

"It's the 23rd girl Len, I have a life too and they keep coming to me."

"24th actually."

Rin sent him a glare. "I'm serious, Len. Stop this nonsense."

Len groaned in annoyance. He threw the game console to the couch before standing up to walk away, not wanting to hear more of Rin's complaints. Rin, however, followed him and started ranting.

"You know it would've been fine if you take care of your own mess. Do you even know how many complaints I receive everyday?"

Len rolled his eyes, walking faster towards his room. He was itching to get away from his sister and all he wanted was the peace only his room can offer.

"Not to mention your fangirls and those freaking sneeze-worthy perfumed letters they send me after they knew you never use your locker anymore!"

His eyes brightened when he finally reached his room, hands grabbing the door knob. Len pushed the door open and was about to enter when Rin pulled him back by his collar before shutting the door in a bang.

"Listen to me goddamn you!" Rin yelled, her eyes widening as she did so.

"Leave me alone okay! If you hate cleaning up my mess so much then don't! I never asked you to do so! If those bitches keep coming to you then ignore them!" Len screamed back, his own eyes bulging in rage.

Rin's nostrils flared. She was gritting her teeth, her ears turning red in anger.

"Why are you even dating them if you're not going to get serious?! More whining heartbroken emotional girls are piling up because of you!"

"Too bad for them, Rin! I take pleasure in breaking bitches' hearts!" Len cackled.

"You know just because one girl left you doesn't mean you have the right to stomp and shatter other girls." Rin screamed at him before realizing what she said. She covered her mouth, cursing under her breath as she waited for her brother's reaction. He had always been sensitive about that topic.

Looking at Len, his jaw had tightened, his look hardening as he tried to control himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring Miku up-"

"Don't mention the name of that bitch." Len hissed, baring his teeth at his sister as soon as he heard the girl's name.

Rin on the other hand looked furious. _Still defensive of her so-called best friend huh._ Len thought.

"She is not a-!"

Len shoved her away before she could finish her sentence. Rin scrambled back up, still wanting to talk some sense to her twin but Len glared at her menacingly.

"Just fuck off, Rin." He growled before slamming the door on her face.

* * *

"I heard we'll have a new classmate this year. Apparently someone's going to be transferred back here!" Teto grinned, ever excited whenever someone new comes along.

Rin frowned at this. "Back?"

It was Neru who answered this time, finally stopping her texting galore with whoever it is to answer Rin's question. "Heard that person went to school here before transferring out two years ago. Too bad I was not yet enrolled here that time."

Rin's heart had stopped for a moment. Sweat trailed down her back, her fingers fidgeting every now and then as she listened to both her friends. There was only one person that transferred out during that year.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Kagamine. Is something wrong?" Neru asked, although there was no hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I-hahaha-fu-fudge!" Fuck. She accidentally bit her tongue.

Neru looked at her suspiciously. Fortunately, she decided to let it go and paid back attention to her beloved phone.

"I wonder if that transferee would like to hang out with me." Teto sighed, her mind wandering yet again.

Rin gulped, a bit incredulous that the redhead was still clueless on who the not-so-new student is. After all, Teto also called that person her best friend.

"What do you think Rin-chan? Would the transferee like me?" Teto asked.

Biting her lip, Rin nodded hesitantly. "Of course she'd like you. You're fun."

Rin smiled when Teto jumped in her seat happily, relieved that it made Teto satisfied so she'd stop asking Rin questions.

"You know we never did say that the transferee is a 'she', Rin." Neru suddenly spoke up, not even looking up to Rin who froze at her statement. "Do you know anything?"

"Ahahhahaha!" Rin laughed forcefully, yet she obviously looked panicked. "Did I say she? You must have misheard me! Anyway! I need to go to the bathroom! Babush!"

Teto blinked as Rin dashed out of the classroom. "Babush?"

"I think she's hiding something." Neru remarked.

"Yeaahhh... but what does babush mean?"

Thus, Neru's resolve that she would not like to be alone with Teto as much as possible strengthened. And also to not use complicated words or unpopular expressions around her.

Neru sighed, "She meant it like 'bye-bye' or 'see ya'."

"Oh."

* * *

When Rin got back to the classroom, Len was already there. Which only made her more anxious as the boy kept on ignoring her. Not that she wants Len's attention, the action just implies that he's still mad about last night. And how off timing is it that the person they were talking about would show her face today?

Yes she was thrilled that her best friend was coming back, Rin missed her after all. However, Len obviously felt the opposite and who knows what her twin would do. Rin hated not knowing what to do and that was exactly what she's feeling right now.

Rin straightened up in her seat when their teacher entered. Luka gave them a nod of acknowledgment when they greeted her before turning at the classroom door.

"You may enter now." Luka smiled at the unseen student.

Who knows? Maybe it's not her! Maybe Rin was just deluding herself. Gah! She wanted it to be her yet at the same time she didn't want to.

Rin heard the student take her first step.

The blonde girl was still not mentally and emotionally ready so when she spotted that all familiar teal hair, Rin almost screamed. Her eyes traveled back to her brother who paled immediately before his look turned hateful.

"Uhmm... my name is Hatsune Miku."

Her cerulean blue eyes clashed with emerald green ones and as they did so, Miku gaped at her. Apparently, she was not informed that they still go to school here and that they would be classmates.

Fuck, the timing was really off.

* * *

 ** _Author's note :  
_** _  
So I don't own Vocaloid and this is just merely a fanfic. Yay a new one! This idea has been bugging me for a long time. It actually came to me earlier than 'Possessiveness' but I kept on remaking some parts of the plot. I already typed about ten pages of this fic before deleting it and starting all over again because something just seemed off. That write-up above is only half-satisfying~_

 _Anyways... yep the summary takes place after that first chapter. No Rin and Len will not be lovers as they are twins here and I ship Lenku, thank you very much. And so I give my thanks to everyone who reviewed. It is much appreciated._

 _And with that I may not update for awhile (because of school stuff and such) ahahahhaha~! See ya guys next time! (Please do leave a review ehehe.)_


	3. chapter ii

"How rude of you not to even say hi to an old friend, Hatsune."

Miku jumped in her seat as soon as she heard his voice. Cold and calculating with a hint of bitterness, not like the cheery and upbeat Kagamine Len that she was used to. Miku concluded that the world hates her so much. Yeah she liked sitting beside the window but not when a certain someone happens to be sitting behind her. She could feel his glare burning a hole through her head.

"Oh so you're ignoring me? This is rich." Len cackled.

She chose to stay quiet. Not a second later, Len kicked her seat so hard everyone turned to look at them. Rin was narrowing her eyes at her twin from what Miku could tell before the blonde girl sent her an apologetic look. That startled the tealette. Len's attitude right now, she could understand. She hurt him after all. However, Rin was acting like Miku never left at all and it was making her feel guilty.

"What? There's nothing to see. This idiot in front of me just kicked my seat." Len hissed at the class.

Miku whipped her head to look at Len, suddenly furious of the accusation. If there was something Miku hated it was being accused of something she didn't do. How in hell would she be able to kick his seat anyway?!

She stood up and slammed her hand on his table. "I did not! I'll have you know that my legs and feet are not elastic!"

Miku paused. She swore she saw Len's lips twitch into a small smile before he quickly wiped it off his face. Before she could think more about it, Miku heard someone clear her throat and some muffled laughter.

"Detention. Both of you."

Miku slapped herself mentally. What a great way to start her school year.

* * *

Miku bit her lip, unable to meet Rin's eyes as she dragged a seat and sat in front of her with a silly smile on her face. Teto was right behind who was jumping up and down and another girl with blonde hair that Miku didn't know.

"I really missed you Miku-chan! You should've informed us you were coming back! We could have prepared gifts or anything! Oh and this is Neru Akita!" Teto said it so fast that Miku hardly kept up.

She smiled at Neru hesitantly while the girl just gave her a curious look. The whole exchange felt so awkward as Rin was just staring at her still with that smile and would occasionally send a glare at the person behind her.

"So...uh uhmm.." Miku started.

"So! Do you have packed lunch or should we go to the cafeteria and buy you some?" Rin inquired.

"Uhh, no. I brought my own lunch." Miku answered timidly.

All of a sudden, Rin burst out laughing with tears at the corner of her eyes. Miku wondered what was funny until she realized that the girl was laughing at her. Teto was going crazy too as she was holding her stomach and as for Neru, she looked somewhat amused.

"Oh gosh Miku! Hahahaha! Being that timid just doesn't suit you! I mean this is the first time I've seen you like that-hahaha!" Rin howled in laughter.

Miku sighed at this. Of all the things... Rin just finds everything amusing. Though she would be lying if she said she didn't miss them. God, she missed everything about them. She missed everyone here and even the teachers and the laughter. Just everything!

She didn't notice she was already crying until Rin and Teto stopped laughing. Rin started fussing over her and asking her what's wrong and started to apologize in which Miku managed a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? No seriously, I'm really sorry for laughing at you." Rin panicked.

"No, it's not that... I just really missed you." Miku smiled up at her best friend.

It was then that Rin started tearing up and Teto wailed. The three of them ended up crying openly with Neru looking bewildered.

* * *

Rin hummed as she walked Miku to detention. No actually, she was planning on tripping a teacher or something so she'd land in there too. Leaving Miku alone with Len was not a good idea at all.

"I know that look Rin." Miku sighed.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes at her. "Do you honestly want to be alone with Len?"

Miku groaned before looking at Rin with an exasperated look. "You're not even sure that it's only gonna be me and Len in detention. Other students could be there too you know!?"

Yes, there could be other people with them but Rin wasn't satisfied. Or maybe she was just paranoid. Oh great, she was fucking wary of her brother like how one would be wary of a killer.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Rin looked at Miku.

Miku gave her a smile. "Yeah. We're just gonna sit there for like an hour or so. It's not like he would kill me right?"

Rin frowned. That was not a good joke, considering Len hates Miku's guts and would probably jump at the chance.

"Rin, don't be like that. I'm just your best friend, he's your brother. I won't be surprised if you take his side and strangle me right now." Miku sighed.

"Stop with that. I've heard of it Miku and I don't fucking believe that you of all people could play with anyone's feelings. Specially Len's. So no way in hell am I taking his side. That jerk just won't listen to me." Rin hissed.

Miku looked down. Rin knows she was right and there was no point denying it. Miku can never lie to Rin and maybe that's why she just disappeared without saying goodbye to the blonde girl two years ago.

"Look, I won't force you to tell me everything right now but if you ever need my help, I'm right here. We're still best friends Miku, two years won't change that." Rin finally smiled.

The tealette looked at her with tears in her eyes before she hugged Rin and started crying. Rin couldn't help but feel satisfied at this familiar scene.

"You're really the best Rin-chan~!" Miku exclaimed when she finally let go, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know. Don't you forget that. Now go along and if ever Len hurts you just scream and I'll knock that jerk out."

Miku gave Rin a thumbs up before going to detention. Rin smiled in amusement before fishing out her phone to send some threats to her twin.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :  
_**

 _I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Ehehe. I was free last week but I was kind of caught up in reading fanfics of Powerpuff Girls. Like I don't know why! One second I was lazily surfing the web and the next thing I knew I was reminiscing about PPG and then started reading fics. If it helps I've actually started writing the next chapter since I wrote this one too long so I had to cut it. Next up will be detention with Len and Miku~! Yay!_

 _But I may not post it in a while since it's only half finished and I still have to get ready for our Moving Up Ceremony this Monday so yeah. That and other school activities.. ugh. But don't fret, this won't be as long as you have waited for the current chapter. Oh and I've ran out of chapter titles at the moment so I think I'm gonna change it to just ol' "Chapter 1" or whatever.  
_

 _Anyways, I feel like this chapter is a bit dull... please read and review and tell me all about it XD_


	4. chapter iii

Len glared at the girl beside her who is reading a book, her finger drumming the cover as she did so. She would look at him hesitantly then avert her eyes as soon as he would look back. He was interrupted in... whatever he was doing when someone clapped their hands to get both their attention. To be more specific, their meddling teacher. Damn Megurine.

"Alright you two. It's the first day of school and you both are already getting detention. Oh well, try and get along. You will be here for two hours and no books Miku." Luka explained, a grin plastered to her face.

"But Lu-cha-" "I told you not to call me that at school Miku dear." "But you-" "Oh hush!"

Luka turned to Len with a stern look.

"Try and get along with each other Lenny. If I hear both of you having a screaming match I will extend your precious time together. Understood?"

Len only rolled his eyes at her. Luka gave him a look before she grabbed Miku's book. She whispered something like 'play nice' before leaving the room and Len absolutely hated that. He just don't get why they were acting so concerned for fucking Miku when she was the one who left him. Everyone was damn blind! Even his own sister!

Miku kept on squirming on her seat and she would tap her feet occasionally. Then she'd stop and drum her fingers on her lap instead. To say that it bugs Len was an understatement. It was all just too familiar and it brings unpleasant memories.

"Don't you ever stay still?! And here I thought you'd learn something after two years." Len hissed.

The girl flinched at his tone of voice in which made him smile. Good, Len wanted her to suffer. Still it angers him how she just keeps her mouth shut. Fucking bitch. Acting high and mighty as if she was too good to even talk to him!

"I'm sorry."

Len whipped his head to look at the tealette, his eyes narrowing. God! He wanted to strangle her right then and there! That was all she was good at! Saying her fucking apologies.

"Why are you here?" Len demanded.

Miku still avoided looking at him. She was biting her lip and Len growled at that. There it was again. Len hated how he knew that meant she was thinking of some excuse. She always bites her lip when she's thinking. He hated how he knew every habit of the girl. He hated how he could not fucking erase them from his goddamned brain!

It was as though she knew what Len was thinking because she stopped herself and opted to stay quiet. Again. Damn it was testing Len's patience.

"Not going to answer huh."

Yep. No answer.

"I suppose you're not yet done. Here to play with people's feelings again eh?"

Miku tensed a bit but still kept up with her silent treatment. Oh she was definitely testing Len and he was up for the challenge.

"So anyone caught your eye? You know someone for you to stomp on and deceive just like the lying little bitch you are?!" Len hissed, his whole body starting to heat up along with the growing rage building inside him.

Miku pursed her lips. Len felt a bit victorious at that. She was starting to get pissed! He took in a deep breath so as to calm himself. He'll be damned if he let her rile him up. No, Len was going to win this.

"Still keeping that quiet mask on? Won't work with me, bitch. I know you'll be a screaming mess when you're fucked senseless by some-"

A loud slap echoed across the room. Miku was breathing heavily against him, her hands still raised. Len hissed when he realized that his cheek was stinging painfully. How dare she?! The fucking bitch had slapped him! What right did she have?!

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" Len grabbed her wrist before crushing it with his bare hands, the sound of breaking bones sent shivers of pleasure up his spine.

Miku only looked furious, probably too consumed in her own rage to register the pain. Her eyes looked betrayed and he couldn't help but snort at that. If there was anyone who betrayed someone here it was her!

"Have you no morals?!" She screamed, her shrill voice hurting his ears.

"I lost them a long time ago." Len answered, his voice turning cold yet again.

Her eyes softened a bit before a sigh escaped her lips. "You have the right to be mad at me, yes. However, you have no right to judge me. You don't know me, Len."

Len laughed. Who was she kidding?! "Oh but I do know you! I _was_ your boyfriend remember? And before that, I _was_ one of you're fucking best friends. Or did you forget that already? Since you obviously don't care about any of it!"

Miku's lips quivered. Len was torn in half, his grip slackening as he realized she was struggling not to spill her tears. Half of him was doing a little victory dance. The other half however... damn that part of him! Why should he feel guilty?! She fucking deserved everything he throws at her! And he couldn't forgive himself when he sighed in relief when she didn't cry!

Miku had sniffed once before settling with giving him a pained look.

"I did care. And I still do." She whispered before wincing as she pulling back her injured wrist and leaving without another word.

Just as she left, Luka entered looking concerned. "The students passing the hallway reported they heard yells here. What happened? Where's Miku?"

"She left." Len answered and left it at that before proceeding to leave as well. Luka didn't push the issue further and let him leave sensing the tension in the air.

Len was pissed. Both at Miku and at himself. Mad at her for pretending to care, for giving him that look that made him want to apologize, for telling him lies yet again. And he hated himself for feeling guilty... and for that small voice inside of him that still kept on hoping that maybe, just maybe, Miku did love him after all.

* * *

 ** _Author's note :  
_**

 _So I was supposed to post this the day before yesterday but my internet connection expired. Then I had to travel for like 7hours to my hometown because for some reason my mom suddenly wanted to go there. So yeah, this came a bit late but thankfully not THAT late._

 _And I don't even know how many times Len swore, I stopped counting haha. Please read and review.  
_


	5. chapter iv

She clutched her wrist to her chest as she made sure that Rin was nowhere in sight. The blonde girl called a minute ago, apologizing as she was dragged by the Girl's Baseball Club to help them in something. Miku shrugged it off. In fact, she was glad Rin wasn't waiting on her. She was yet to master the art of lying to Rin and how was she supposed to explain what happened? The blonde was sure to ask questions about... well everything. Miku didn't want to tear the twins apart further. She was already responsible for their ill relationship as of now.

The rain started as soon as she made way out of the school. For some twisted reason, the skies thought it would be hilarious to watch her shiver under the dreary weather. She sighed, she didn't bring an umbrella. It was definitely not Miku's day.

She had walked a considerable distance when someone yanked her by her wrist. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Miku's vision blurred in pain as the person was still gripping her tightly. She couldn't make out his face with the rain in her eyes and his voice was barely heard amidst the loud pitter patter. All she could make were two amber yes. He had really unusual eyes.

"Uhmm... I'm sorry?" Miku offered. She just really wanted the guy to let go.

As if he just noticed her pained look, the guy immediately let her go. Miku sighed in relief. Now that that was out of the way, Miku wiped the rain of her face. She squinted to see the guy's face more clearly.

His raven hair was dripping wet, a frown plastered to his face as he eyed her. He was wearing a black hoodie which made him look like a loner type but his adorable look was betraying it. As far as she could remember, he sat in front of her. She felt bad as she doesn't really know his name with all the things going around her.

"How is it a good idea to walk in the cold rain? Your lips are turning blue. Not to mention that wrist seems to be injured."

Miku quirked her eyebrows. "I don't see you with an umbrella either."

His frown deepened, if that was even possible.

"Look I'm trying to be a good citizen. I work at a cafe near here. Why don't we dry ourselves there and maybe have that injury checked." He offered, a sigh escaping his lips.

Miku gave him a suspicious look. She didn't really know him, he could be one of _them._ She must've been too obvious because he rolled his eyes before he held out his hand.

"Rei Kagene. Now come with me and if you want you can text whoever your friends are my name. If you go missing then they can sue me."

Miku smiled at him and accepted his hand shake. He seems to be a good company.

"How can I be sure that that's not an alias?" Miku asked, just to annoy him.

Rei groaned before searching his pockets. After a good second, he fished out his school ID and shoved it to her face.

"That enough? Now let's go, we're going to freeze to death here." He exclaimed before tugging Miku along.

When she stayed still, Rei groaned again and faced the tealette.

"You have one heck of a trust issue!"

Her lips quirked in amusement. "And you're too helpful, I could be a serial killer for all you know."

"Are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Yeah. You look more of a lost chicken, ready to pass out any moment." He scoffed.

Miku bit her cold lips to hold her laughter.

"Of all the things... why are you comparing me to a chicken?!"

Rei blushed. Her eyes widened when she noticed this. Gosh he was blushing.

"Well... I like chickens okay! Stop asking questions and just follow me!"

Miku couldn't help it longer. She laughed uncontrollably. His face was funny and he was getting flustered by the second. He reminded her of... Miku stopped her laugh abruptly and let herself be dragged away by a fuming Rei.

He reminded her of Len too much. Compassionate, kind and a bit awkward. Almost everything about the raven haired boy screamed Len. It brought memories she'd rather forget. Memories better locked away because that Len was gone. The Len right now hated her more than anything and it hurts. She could never bring back those times.

"Here we are." Rei announced, pointing at a decent looking cafe before ushering her in.

The smell of coffee snapped Miku out of her daze. The cafe seemed familiar and it only clicked when she noticed someone. She flinched when she received a sharp look from a blonde girl in the counter. Why hadn't she realized earlier that Rei was talking about the place where _she_ works at? There was no other cafe near the school.

"Hey Lily! I've brought company. She's injured and needs a change of clothes." Rei chirped happily as he pushed Miku towards Lily.

Lily sent another glare at Miku before nodding at Rei.

"Come with me." She motioned the tealette to follow her to the backroom.

Miku followed hesistantly, casting a glance at Rei who nodded encouragely. It's not that she didn't trust Lily... scartch that, Miku definitely doesn't trust the blonde not to strangle her.

She stood awkwardly as Lily stopped walking once they were inside. She gave Miku a pissed off look, both her hands on her hips. Oh she was going to kill her.

"What makes you think that you can just waltz back to our lives that easily?" Lily hissed, her eyes flaming.

Miku trembled. She wasn't sure if it was because of her being soaked or because of Lily's rage. The blonde was frightening when angered.

"I'm sorry." How many times had she said that?

"Bullshit! You think a sorry can fix everything?!"

Miku winced. Lily was right, a sorry won't do anything. She deserved Len's hatred, Rin shouldn't have forgiven her that easily. She didn't deserve Rei's kindness either.

However, Miku would never regret her decision two years ago. She'd rather die than let them be involved, she would accept all their hatred. She wanted to explain herself, that she didn't do anything out of ill intentions but Miku didn't want to be selfish. So she had promised herself that she'll keep them safe at all cost and telling them anything would only put them in danger. Her lips was sealed.

Before she could say anything to Lily, she doubled over in pain as images flashed in her eyes. It was happening again... she needed to tell Luka and fast! She tried to walk but it only made everything worse. Her vision reeled and she felt nauseous all of a sudden. Everything kept on spinning, her knees wobbling and the last thing she remembered was Lily's alarmed look before she passed out.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

Finally able to post this! I was messing around my phone because I just had to post this. It sucks a lot and this should have been posted two days ago! And holy shiz I almost had a heart attack when I accidentally clicked on something before saving this... argg.

Anyways, we get to see more on Miku's point of view here and some of her playful side. And also some important things... like what were those images she was talking about? Who is Lily? What about Rei? And what does Luka have to do with anything? We'll just have to find out next time!

And thank you so much to everyone who have read and reviewed this story! Hope y'all stay and please leave a review! ^_^

P.S. - I might take a break for a little while from this story cause I need to update the other one [Possessiveness] ahah. We never really know, I just follow what my brain tells me. It actually really depends on which I feel like updating.


	6. chapter v

The thick silence occupied the air and not one between the two person in the room wanted to break it.

Miku was curled up on the corner of Lily's room (just upstairs the café), hands hugging her legs as she rested her head on it. Lily watched her with pursed lips before she then decided to speak.

"Luka's coming any minute now." She informed, eyes still trailing the silent tealette.

Miku only gave her a weak nod in response, briefly looking at Lily before avoiding her eyes. Lily on the other hand kept on staring, worry running through her veins as she scanned the younger girl. Her anger at the tealette's sudden appearance had dissipated, now replaced with an insatiable curiosity and worry. Lily couldn't exactly believe what Miku did to Len and the younger girl certainly have no real explanation regarding her disappearance. Lily was supposed to be angry but after what happened, she couldn't bring herself to.

Miku's eyes had looked haunted before she fainted and her body kept on trembling the whole time she was unconscious. It scared the shit out of Lily, she wasn't gonna lie. They'd only gotten Miku back and even if they all had the right to be mad and deserved an explanation, Lily would gladly forget about all of those things if it means Miku would stay.

After all, Miku was the best pretend little sister she ever had.

"Rei's been worried about you, by the way. You should probably talk to him next time." Lily said, trying to start a conversation with the meek girl because a quiet Hatsune Miku just unnerves her.

Miku looked at up at her with wondering eyes, filled with conflict and confusion and doubt.

"Why aren't you yelling at me right now?"

Lily paused at seeing how vulnerable the girl is, trying to force down a look of pity because Miku had always hated those.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. It's wrong of me, I don't know why you had to leave exactly and I don't have the right to judge you immediately." Lily sighed, crouching down and sitting in front of the girl. "But its not easy, Miku. You just left without saying anything."

Miku flinched, face full of guilt. "I know you don't want to hear it and it won't change anything but... I'm sorry, Lily nee."

Lily sighed. Guess that's all she was gonna get from the girl.

"Lily!" Someone called and hurried footsteps echoed throughout the house before the door to her bedroom was slammed open. Luka emerged, eyes panicking and panting.

Lily inwardly frowned. She wonders what Luka knows, how much Luka knows about everything Miku related.

Luka immediately approached them, sending Lily a wary look before she fussed over Miku. Lily was taken aback, it's as if she was the one who left with how Luka was cautious around her.

"What happened really?" Luka finally asked.

Lily thinned her lips. She wasn't sure how to begin to explain, she herself didn't understand what happened. Maybe it was something she said or anything else but certainly something was triggered.

"It's nothing Lu-chan. Just... had a panic attack." Miku exhaled, her voice shaky and her hands trembled along with it before she clenches it into a fist.

Lily's brows furrowed. She remembered how Miku's body won't stop shaking and how when she woke up she just kept forcibly taking in all the oxygen in the room. A panic attack. It fits. Maybe.

But the way Miku was giving Luka a subtle but meaningful look made Lily think that there was more to it.

"I didn't know you have panic attacks?" Lily asked with another frown and she noticed how Miku stiffened visibly.

Her question went on deaf ears as Luka was already helping Miku up before her eyes widened, noticing the improvised splint on Miku's wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" Luka hissed before casting an accusing look to Lily in which the latter returned with a glare.

Miku stopped the coming argument before it started. Like how she always does before.

"Lily nee has nothing to do with it. I— I uhm slammed the door on it, yes." Miku stammered the last part.

Tension seemed to rise in the air as Luka threw an intense look at Miku, unbelieving. Miku was anything but a klutz.

"Anyways, we should get going. I'm sorry for bothering you Lily nee." Miku bowed and before Lily or Luka could say anything, the young girl bolted up and ran.

Unfortunately, she seemed to be still unwell, stopping right at the door and clutching its handle tightly as she looked like she was about to faint again. Luka appeared at her side in a flash.

"Are you stupid?" Luka hissed although her actions were gentle as she helped Miku stand up, "Don't overexert yourself or I'll have no choice but bring you to—"

Miku cut her off immediately with a whisper, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

Lily caught the small jab of Miku's elbow to Luka's side and the look of realization in Luka's eyes as it darted around the room.

 _What—Bring her to where?_

Luka cleared her throat, facing Lily with an obviously forced smile. Lily almost flinched at that but she managed not to.

"We'll be going now. Thanks for taking care of Miku." Luka said, although this time she somehow sounded genuine.

Lily nodded in response, not bothering to throw a smile when Luka wouldn't appreciate it and Miku was already avoiding her eyes again. She found herself wishing for the good old days.

"No problem." She replies instead of the many questions that's swirling in her head, instead of the apology stuck up on her throat and it was then that Lily realized she was being hypocrite.

She didn't want Miku's apology and she wanted an explanation, something Lily thinks she deserved and had loathed Miku for not providing it.

Staring at the back of their retreating figure, Lily sighs.

Lily owed Luka an explanation and yet all she could offer was an apology. An apology for turning her back on her when the pinkette needed her the most.

Lily shook her head, shaking off those thoughts along with it but it keeps crawling back nonetheless.

"I'm such a damn hypocrite." She mutters with a bitter smile on her face.

 _A/N : Hi! Is someone still reading this? Awwee! It's been a long time please don't get mad at me I wrote three chapters to make up for it and even tho it's hard posting things using my phone I tried because I really wanted to update so sorry if its not the usual format but anyways we're here I'm updating thank you for reading and please leave a review! See you in the next chapter! *runs*_

 _Special thanks to_ _Dawn101seeker. These updates are for you :)_


	7. chapter vi

The empty chair in which a certain tealette just sat a few days ago lay bare, the subject of her friends' curious stares and Rin was one of those.

Worry is an understatement of how she was feeling. Not that she doesn't trust Miku— okay maybe there's a part of her that doesn't and she's just afraid that her best friend might leave them again without warning.

Rin shakes her head. She doesn't want to succumb into those negative feelings, not like Len. Besides, Luka did say Miku was just sick with fever. However, there's still that nagging voice at the back of her head that something was not right.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class and Rin scrambled up to get ahold of Luka as soon as students started filing out of the room. She wasn't gonna stand by and let herself be eaten by doubts.

"What is it, Rin?" Luka asks kindly, a small smile plastered on her face

Rin didn't return it, "I don't understand why you won't let me visit her, Luka nee."

Luka sighs, prying Rin's hands off her sleeves.

"I told you to call me sensei at school."

"Please stop changing the damn subject."

Another heavy sigh before Luka gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Rin, I assure you that Miku won't be leaving." Luka says but Rin was not convinced.

"Then let me see her."

"There's no need to." Luka countered and Rin's brows furrowed and before she could ask the former to elaborate, Luka was already out the door, walking alongside the school principal that Rin had no choice but to let her go.

With a sigh, Rin started walking back to her seat to gather her things when someone cleared their throat.

"Like I said, she's a heartless bitch so stop dreaming, Rin." Len flashed an infuriating smirk her way.

Something inside her snapped and Rin almost threw a book at his face, eyes narrowing as she watched her brother.

"Shut up! I know you did something during that detention you had together." Rin growled, "And if we lose her again because of you then forget you ever had a sister!"

Len stumbled, knees hitting his desk and he hissed in pain for a brief second before his eyes widened at Rin. He abruptly stood up and moved to come near her but Rin stepped back.

"Are you— what are you—what do you see in her, Rin?! I'm you're brother. We're fucking twins, we're family and yet you're choosing that bitch over me?!" Len's voice raised, face turning red as he stood intimidatingly.

Rin screamed back, "So you start acting like a brother now?! That's a bit overdue isn't it?"

Len clenched his jaw to speak but Rin beat him to it.

"I mean who was always there when I needed a hand? When I needed a shoulder to cry on?" Rin breathed hard, "Certainly not you because you were busy being Mr. Fucking Perfect so don't you fucking dare talk about family when Miku has been more of a family than you."

"You never said anything, Rin! I was only trying to make our parents proud! You wanted it too! You had the freedom to do anything you want!" Len retorted before realizing what he said would only make the argument worse.

Rins scoffs, "Yes and you did exactly just that! Congratulations you stole the spotlight and it was alright because I had my best friend. And yet you weren't satisfied right?! You stole my Miku away from me and you have the audacity to call her filthy names!"

Len screamed in frustration, kicking the chair nearby and toppling a desk. He was breathing hard too, glaring at Rin with all he could.

"Why are you all on her side?! She's the one who fucking left Rin! She played with my goddamn feelings why is that acceptable?!" Len hissed.

"Then you really don't know her at all, Len." Rin whispered, "And you know what? If she actually did that then I'm fucking glad."

"Because you never deserved her, Len. Never will."

Rin smiled a triumphant smile, staring down at her brother. She smiled at his miserable look because she knows she's won this time and Len was stunned into silence.

No matter what he says, Rin knows he's still not over Miku. That beneath all that anger, Len wanted Miku back and he refuses to give into it. Not that Rin would force him to her best friend, hell she's glad they broke up because even though Miku never stopped being her best friend, Rin always felt left behind whenever they're with Len, felt like a damn outsider.

Maybe it was a good thing and Rin had never tried to be selfish before, locking in all those feelings because Len was family and she always tries to understand, and maybe now it's time to be.

Rin grabbed her bag, purposely bumping into her still frozen twin and slammed the door close as soon as she was out.

She was met with familiar emerald green eyes, staring into her soul and she knows Miku has heard everything. Rin almost regretted what she said, Miku hated it when the twins fought but that was how she felt all this time and a small surge of anger rised up to her throat because as much as Rin loved her best friend to death, there were instances where Miku's sole attention was on Len, when Miku would forget about her for a small moment and she'd hate the tealette.

Rin breathed in, forcing down all those things before flashing a small smile.

"So this is what Luka nee meant. You should've told me you're coming to school this afternoon!" She brightened, or at least pretended to. That whole argument with Len brought her mood down.

Miku fidgeted, Rin noticed.

"Uhm yeah. I didn't want to bother you during class." Miku smiled back.

Rin sighed. No matter what they both say or do, there's still that small crack in their friendship. Tiny but visible. Rin wanted nothing more than to fix it. If Miku was willing to.

So she held up her hand, asking for Miku's, "Want to skip class? Might as well do that since you were absent this morning right?"

Miku hesitated and Rin almost exploded at that. It took a few seconds before Miku accepted her offer.

"Alright then, Miss Kagamine." Miku said seriously in her deep voice before a grin cracked up her face, "I bet you my lunch money I'd beat you to the gates!"

And the tealette sprinted, leaving a momentarily stunned Rin before the latter finally smiled genuinely.

"Better not regret challenging me, Hatsune!"

 _A/N : I think something just happened. Awwww the twins' relationship isn't as smooth as y'all think now right? :) Ah but yes since I'm being grateful (lol really im just tryna make up for all those inactivities), we'll be seeing some of the past yeah? But srsly speaking I think something changed with my writing. Anyways! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!_


	8. chapter special ( i )

_Thunder clasped outside, the heavy downpour of rain bringing an air of solemnity as it continued and the Kagamine twins were relieved to have been sheltered inside their simple house. Twins. Same shade of blonde hair, same cerulean blue eyes and identical faces. So alike yet so different at the same time. Like the sheeta of paper they both hold. Same kind of paper, same set of questionnaires yet so different at the same time._

 _Ten year old Rin almost crumpled hers as she watched her overachieving perfect brother be praised._

 _"That's amazing, Len! Keep it up little one. Education is the key to success after all." Their father smiled, scooping up the young boy who laughed in turn._

 _Their mother nodded, smiling fondly before shooting Rin a look._

 _"You should take Len's example Rin." Her mother said and Rin responded with a shrug, swallowing the growing resentment that's crawling up her throat._

 _"That's fine okaa-san! I can beat Len in any sports any time!" Rin flashed a grin._

 _Len, oblivious to her sister's feelings, stuck out his tongue._

 _"Even if you beat me, I'm still above average! Get halfway my exam scores and I'll reconsider!" Len jabbed playfully._

 _Rin shoots him a glare but he failed to see it and so Len continued to snicker._

 _"Alright! Why don't we go to the park tomorrow to celebrate? If the weather allows to that is." Mr. Kagamine smiles._

 _Mrs. Kagamine nodded, "Oh I hope we can go."_

 _"No worries! I read the weather forecast a while ago and they said there's a big chance it won't rain tomorrow!" Len inquired earning an applause from his parents._

 _"We should go on a picnic then!"_

 _"Very well. What should we bring?"_

 _"Banana!"_

 _Rin rolled her eyes as she slipped away unknowingly. She tried to stop feeling bitter. She loves her brother, she should be happy about his achievements. Len was a sweet boy._

 _At least to everyone and Rin hates him for that because with her, he treats everything between them like a competition._

 _Rin shook her head, a habit she does when she wants to rid of negative thoughts. She has a game to finish anyway._

* * *

 _"I'm going to the swings." Rin informed, not wanting them to worry if they find her missing from their little picnic spot._

 _Not that they'll notice and Rin angrily walks away when no one moved to acknowledge her, both her parents busy conversing with Len as he recalls everything about school and blah blah blah._

 _The blonde girl sighed, plopping down into the swing set and slouching, able to sulk properly now that she was alone. Or at least that's what she thought._

 _"Yow! What's got you so sad?"_

 _Rin blinked, a girl was sitting beside her, dressed in an expensive looking white dress, teal hair tied into a bun and Rin's first thought was the girl must be damn rich, looking like a mini princess as she giggled at the blonde's bewildered look._

 _"I'm Miku! What's your name?"_

 _Hesitantly, Rin introduced herself. "Rin."_

 _The girl's smile widened, eyes twinkling as she grabbed Rin's hand._

 _"Let's be best friends!"_

* * *

 _And she did become Rin's best friend._

 _And they were polar opposites but alike at the same time. Miku was smart, very much like Len but she was rebellious. The tealette have no qualms in supporting Rin's endeavors and they always found time to skip classes, playing by the swing set and races to the school gates._

 _Fortunately, they did go to the same school and Rin wasn't complaining about the fact that they're not classmates. She didn't want Miku to meet Len after all._

 _Unfortunately for her, Len and Miku wasn't exactly below the popularity pyramid. In fact, they're at the top and they're bound to meet sooner or later._

 _"Rin-chan!" Miku screamed, excitedly jumping at the blonde._

 _Rin stumbled at the sudden hug before she peeled the girl away from her, a horrifed look on her face because she never let Miku go to her classroom for obvious reasons. "Why are you here?"_

 _"I met your twin! You really look identical! Oh you're both classmates! Hi Len-kun!" Miku rambled, smiling brightly at the other Kagamine twin who appeared beside her._

 _Rin noticed Len's blush and she frowned at it. "Oh hi, Hatsune-san."_

 _"Nonsense! Call me, Miku!" Miku exclaimed and if anythiny, Rin's mood turned even more sour._

 _"Uhmm, alright...uhmm want to play scrabble with me?" Len offered._

 _Rin almost laughed at his lame ass but the realized that Miku might ditch her. They had plans this afternoon._

 _"Nah. I had plans with Rin-chan! Maybe next time?" Miku smiled._

 _Len went red with embarrassment but was not one to back down, "Can I come along?"_

 _"No way shitface. Girls only." Rin spat, earning a laugh from Miku who was kind of already used to her swearing and a surprised look from Len._

 _"Okay." Len looked down and Rin felt a pang of guilt._

 _"Next time, Len. I promise alright?" Rin added, this time smiling gently. Len gave her a bright smile in turn and as much as Rin hated him, he was still her brother. They were twins and it was wrong of her to be jealous of him._

 _Rin took a deep breath. Len really owes her a lot._

* * *

 _"I'm going to ask her out." Len spilled and Rin almost choked on her orange juice._

 _After a few coughs and a drink of water, Rin stared at Len, wide eyed._

 _"You what?" Rin spat before clearing her throat, "I mean why are you telling me this?"_

 _Len fidgeted, smiling at his twin hesitantly. "Well I know she's you're best of best friends and it took practically two months before you let me hang out with you two five years ago so I thought your permission is needed."_

 _Rin's heart soared in happiness at the fact that her twin is finally noticing the things unsaid. That he's finally thinking about her feelings though it took fifteen years of their existence._

 _"Okay."_

 _Len blinked. Once. Twice._

 _"Okay?"_

 _"Yes, okay. As in yes you can ask my best of best friends out. Do you want me to take it back?!"_

 _"No! I mean thank you! I just thought you'd say no and call me shitface again." Len laughed, eyes crinkling as he grinned ear to ear._

 _Rin was about to roll her eyes but was surprised when Len pulled her into a hug. A sincere one in which Rin gladly accepted. Its been a long time since she actually felt like they were siblings._

 _"Thank you, Rin. Seriously. For meeting Miku too. I would've never met her if not for you." Len started, "I'll make sure to give you a whole basket of oranges!"_

 _Rin laughed in amusement before she pried his brother off her and slapped his back, hard._

 _"No problem bro." Rin grinned back, "But if you break her heart, I'll break your face so take care of her."_

 _Len hooked his pinky finger with Rin's in a childish attempt of a promise but Rin knows he means it._

 _"I promise."_

* * *

A/N : So this is it for nowwwww! Probably gonna update next month or next time when I have internet connection again ayyyyeee. But worry not I'll be writing in those internet lacking days! Thank you for reading and for all your patience! Please leave a review! See y'all next time!


End file.
